tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Brian Kurtz
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have TV Database Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Thank you. Bessantonm2 (talk) 17:12, August 10, 2013 (UTC)Bess Molenda Main page update? Greetings! I notice that the main page here is sort of out of whack where the ad is concerned when not viewed in monobook... I'm just checking in to see if you'd be open to working out some kind of compromise. Not trying to change anything, or override the look you have going, just wanted to touch base with you on this issue. Thank you for your time! :) :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 23:42, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Admin Hi Brian, I'm Wikia staff and an admin on movies.wikia.com and music.wikia.com and recently came across this wikia. I'd love to help you out here with all the new fall tv show content, would you be interested in having me as an Admin? Please let me know your thoughts/questions, etc. Peter 19:38, September 19, 2013 (UTC) New series pages Just a heads-up, I'm planning to add pages for a few new shows. I will attempt to follow the existing series layout as closely as I can with the information available. :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png '''@ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 07:59, September 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Sure thing, S.H.I.E.L.D. is all yours. Not sure if you generally use other wikias for info, but if so don't forget about Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Wikia. :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 18:04, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Who are you Proposal for TV Database Wiki Hello! This past week my wiki was added to the TV Database Wiki by Wikia Staff. Since then, I have dedicated time to it providing missing information and editing pages to update or correct existing information. (It's my nature to ride the wind while it's still whirling.) One Admin alone cannot stay on top of a database wiki that constantly grows with additional wikis and new pages within existing wikis. So I propose this idea: Create an Admin dedicated to supervise an individual TV Database wiki. The person does not need to also be made a bureaucrat of the database, but as an Admin he/she can respond to problems and requests within the database wiki they supervise. :Qualification for becoming a TV Database wiki Admin: The person should already hold the position of Admin in their own Wikia tv show wiki -- which means that they are not only trusted editors of a wiki, but editors who already have extensive knowledge about the subject of a database wiki. If the person is an Admin of more than one Wikia wiki and is willing to supervise more than one database wiki, it would be up to the TV Database bureaucrat to decide if it would be a good idea to do so. Examples that have led me to make this proposal: the pile of candidate pages for deletion just pile higher with every new page (see Category:Candidates for deletion); actor pages that have the wrong actor image stay uncorrected even after it has been pointed out in the comments (see Maren Jensen of Battlestar Galactica). I do not mean to rock the boat or step on toes and I hope this is not how my proposal is taken. My only interest is in what would be best in the long run for the TV Database Wiki because it is an awesome project. Thank you for the opportunity to offer this proposal. Virago a-go-go (talk) 02:18, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Main page layout Hello Brian, Apologies for the lack of communication around the recent changes to the main page. We're trying to resolve an issue with an overlapping ad, that shows up only in Firefox (I've included a screen shot below). In other browsers, the ad simply "pushes down" the main page content, as expected. However, I believe that a better solution would be to use so that the content can adjust for the ad when needed and there also won't be a large gap on the left of the ad when it shows up. I believe the box templates currently on the page are part of the reason for the issue in Firefox, which is why we removed them initially. What do you think? We an take care of these adjustments for you, and then collaborate on any further adjustments once we've implemented the initial changes. Thanks -BertH (help forum | blog) 17:12, October 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Ahhh, I see now. I was wondering why the main page was looking different. I'll defer to any insight you have on this in terms of making things easier and more accessible to visitors without creating complications. Thanks! --Brian Kurtz (talk) 17:15, October 26, 2015 (UTC) About Crime/Mystery Current Program I Found The Affair and it's Premiere October 10, 2014 and Magic City is Canceled August 9, 2013 so Magic City would be replace into The Affair. ::Got it. Will do. Thanks. Brian Kurtz (talk) 12:21, June 7, 2018 (UTC) Once Upon a Time got cancelled May 18, 2018 so it should be removed from current program and Outcast is a current program and should be added.